1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a safety device intended mainly for the use of children which incorporates the use of a lighting system into a cloth stylized cap.
2. Prior Art
In the past, such safety devices have been designed to require that they be added to an already existing hard headgear, or have been merely a support structure worn on the head which required fitting and adjustment by the wearer. The present invention is a completely self-enclosed system for safety lighting that requires no manipulation or adjustment by the wearer and is based on a stylized soft cap.